


Sweet Blood [EXO ~ Sekai]

by i_eri_mai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eri_mai/pseuds/i_eri_mai
Summary: Una bella y recién moderna ciudad, por la ola Renacentista, es testigo del encuentro de dos hombres con los mismos rasgos étnicos. Sin embargo, lo que los une va más allá de su lazo de sangre. Vinen en el mismo mundo, pero regidos por distintas reglas. Sólo Dios podrá separarlos, ¿quién se atreverá a retarlo?🌼Originalmente publicado en Wattpad.🌸[One Shot] Para el primer desafió de  ~Concursos: PISCIS~ de @EditorialZodiaco.🌸OTP: SeKai.🌸Long: 5971 palabras🌸Personajes extras: BaekHyun y ChanYeol.🌸Género: Vampiros AU! Romance y drama.🌸Advertencias: Historia ambientada en Florencia, Italia en años posteriores al Renacimiento. Escena de sexo, frases y palabras en distintos idiomas. Cambio de nombre de los personajes por la ambientación.
Relationships: KaiHun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Aclaraciones

¡Holaaaa! Bienvenidos.

Como habrán leído en la descripción de la historia, esta se ambienta en Florencia, Italia. Por ello le cambié los nombres a nuestros chicos. Su significado es muy importante, así que espero que lo recuerden, sino, de igual manera pueden volver aquí. 

:D

🌸 Flavio: Significa "rubio", "de pelo dorado".

🌸 Fabio es un nombre de niño que viene de la familia latina de 'Fabius', que literalmente significa 'cosechador de habas'.

🌸 Escogí el nombre de Nino porque su santoral (el día del Santo) es el 14 de enero, igual que el día de cumpleaños de nuestro Jongin. Que bonita coincidencia, ¿verdad? Nino también (según google traductor) significa niño. 

🌸 Luciano: Literalmente, quiere decir "portador de luz"

🌸 Vicenzo: Se traduce literalmente por "el conquistador".

🌸 Mellea: significa "miel".

🌸 Bastien: venerado. Es del latín.

🌸 Charles: Es de procedencia germana y significa 'hombre libre'.

🌸 Schneider significa sastre

🌸 Jongin: Jong significa "campana/tiempo" e In significa "bondad/benevolencia".

Sobre la ambientación, para que se sientan más adentradas a la historia, recalco estos dos lugares:

🌼 El Ponte Vecchio de Florencia es el puente de piedra más antiguo de Europa. Fue construido en el 1345, sustituyendo al antiguo de madera, que cayó durante una crecida del río Arno. Une las orillas más cercanas en del río Arno en su paso por Florencia.

🌼 La Biblioteca Laurenciana o Biblioteca Medicea Laurenciana es una de las bibliotecas más importantes de Florencia y de toda Italia. Es famosa por conservar aproximadamente 11.000 manuscritos. Construida en el claustro de la medicea basílica de San Lorenzo, fue patrocinada por el papa Clemente VII. 

Sobre las frases o palabras que puedan venir en: inglés, francés o italiano, les dejaré la traducción entre paracentesis. Espero que eso no le quite el encanto jeje. 

Sólo viene una palabra en coreano. Así que espero que la reconozcan jiji. 

Y eso es todo.

Espero que disfruten de la historia, me muchooo costó hacerla jaja, no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero realmente me esforcé. Esta historia está originalmente publicada en Wattpad, por un concurso. Así que agradezco al staff de @EditorialZodiaco por hacer el concurso. Me alentaron a salir de mi zona de confort y aquí está el resultado. 

PD: Me gustaría hacerle una historia paralela, ustedes sabrán sobre quienes una vez terminen de leer, creo que sería interesante. Espero saber sus opiniones. 

See you there!


	2. 💮 Parte Única 💮

🌸 🌸 🌸

Aquel trabajo no era uno común ni que se ofreciera a cualquier persona. La Iglesia se aseguraba de que todo fuera estrictamente confidencial y además que sólo los mejores fueran propuestos, por lo que eran escogidos por el Cardenal de mayor edad. Para lograr el puesto, primero necesitabas haber completado estudios eclesiásticos con las mejores notas y, además, tener contactos que te pudieran acercar a las altas esferas jerárquicas de la Iglesia.

El tema no se hablaba con todos, solo unos pocos conocían el mal que invadía nuestro mundo. Fueron ellos los que decidieron que ocultar la verdad a los feligreses era lo mejor. Italia justamente era el lugar más tranquilo de Europa, a diferencia de Londres, cuya maldad creció enormemente. Sin embargo, detrás de la belleza que el Renacimiento trajo consigo a Italia, llegaron también las criaturas malignas. La Iglesia entonces decidió ampliar más el circulo de defensa contra esa amenaza.

Es entonces que nos encontramos en Florencia, ciudad que en abril era especialmente fría y nublada. Había poco viento, pero aun así por la posible lluvia, las personas preferían protegerse con largos abrigos y llevando paraguas en las manos. Muchos de ellos se apresuraban a llegar a casa antes de que la poca luz del atardecer despareciera.

Sentado en un banco, un joven estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde sus botines hasta su sombrero estilo borsalino. La gente apenas reparaba en él, estaban demasiado preocupadas por llegar a casa. Los locales de aquella calle ya estaban cerrados y poco a poco la calle se vaciaba, sumergiéndose en un oscuro e inquietante silencio.

Aquel joven con las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su abrigo tenía la mirada fija en la acera de enfrente, miró a hombres y mujeres caminando en ambas direcciones, sus vidas tan ajenas a la suya. Si la gente reparara en él, notaría de inmediato el característico porte de un hombre bien educado de veinticinco inviernos, pero como ya se dijo, sólo querían llegar a casa.

Florencia era una ciudad hermosa y llena de vida en el día. De noche, por otro lado, las calles vacías y la poca luz que las lámparas de aceite fuera de las casas y algunos comercios ofrecían, era casi insignificante para la gran oscuridad que cubría la ciudad una vez el sol se ocultaba.

La historia de ese joven, tan ligada a la Iglesia era un poco especial. Su historia comenzó cuando la comunidad eclesiástica de su pueblo salvó a su madre y a él de cinco años cuando su padre los corrió de casa; fueron las monjas de aquel aislado lugar quienes les ofrecieron comida y un lugar donde dormir. Sin embargo, su suerte no duró mucho, porque un par de años después, saquearon y prendieron fuego al convento. La directora, muchas monjas y algunos amigos del joven murieron esa noche.

Fue entonces que con siete inviernos zarpó de un mugroso puerto de su ciudad natal, cuando su madre, convencida por una monja sobreviviente (pero decidida a quedase a reconstruir de nuevo el convento), decidió aventúralos en una travesía para encontrar un mejor hogar; juntos atravesaron el gran charco de agua azul que llaman mar y así llegaron a Italia. Ambos viajaron por la región buscando el convento del que le habló la monja a su madre y lo encontraron, pero para entonces, a un mes de haber arribado al puerto, su madre contrajo una horrible enfermedad. Fueron las monjas del sanatorio quienes se hicieron cargo de él luego de que ella falleciera en la cama de aquel gran convento.

En la pequeña ciudad de Florencia fue donde pasó su niñez: el único niño pelinegro de ojos oscuros y rasgados con piel ligeramente morena en la ciudad. Fue molestado por muchos niños y adultos, dentro y fuera del convento de San Marcos; incluso se llegó a odiar así mismo por no tener el cabello rubio y los ojos claros y grandes como la mayoría de los niños de la región.

Pero eso no lo detuvo. Fueron sus arduas ganas de estudiar y aprender más sobre el mundo, las que iluminaron su camino. Obtuvo todo de su tutor, el monje Lorenzo, un hombre viejo y de gran barba que le enseñó desde que era un niño hasta que cumplió los diecisiete inviernos, fue entonces que, al sentirse incapaz de enseñarle más, le dio la oportunidad de estudiar en la Universidad.

A partir de allí, su vida cambió. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a verlo con otros ojos; las mujeres le coqueteaban, los hombres lo elogiaban, los niños buscaban jugar con él y los ancianos le compartían sus saberes.

Y así, eventualmente se convirtió en uno de los mejores oradores de la región. Su italiano era perfecto, pero su latín era música para los oídos de aquellos que pudieran escucharlo. Se graduó con honores y luego, tras unos años de hacer conexiones, le ofrecieron el puesto y al aceptarlo, fue bendecido por el mismísimo Papa en persona.

Su deber: erradicar la maldad del mundo.

Volviendo a aquella noche de abril; el sonido de un par de zapatos de charol contra el asfalto hizo al joven girar la cabeza. Del otro lado de la acera, una alta figura caminaba lentamente por la calle, de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver los letreros de los locales, en algunos casos parecía tan interesado que mantenía la mirada varios segundos. El joven en el banco tensó todo su cuerpo, la calle estaba tan oscura que leer aquellos letreros era una tarea difícil para alguien con una visión común. En su cabeza, las palabras de su tutor se reprodujeron, y casi hace que se arrepienta de su decisión.

No seas tan ingenuo, Nino. Esos no son hijos de Dios, no merecen ni un poco de tu preciada confianza.

Pero el joven no se movió del banco, sólo siguió con la mirada el caminar de la figura. Estaba de más decir que la calle estaba vacía y que el sol se había ocultado hacía horas. El joven no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en el banco, pero no le importó, porque la razón de su lunática idea, se encontraba caminando tan hipnóticamente hacia él.

—Llegas tarde. —susurró el joven, su voz sonó rara, un poco ronca, pero aquello no tenía gran importancia porque a pesar de eso, no era necesario hablar más alto, sabía que la figura al otro lado de la calle podía escucharlo a la perfección.

La figura se detuvo en el banco frente al suyo del otro lado de la acera, un rostro pálido y anguloso desconocido pero impresionante, a tan solo a unos metros de él. Importante es decir que aquella distancia no era nada para aquella alta figura.

En un parpadeo, el hombre ya estaba sentado a su lado, el joven resistió las ganas de alejarse, así como también contuvo el impulso de sacar una estaca de su brazo y atravesar el duro pecho de individuo al lado suyo.

—Viniste...

—Tiene suerte de que aceptara su invitación. —contestó el joven, su tono de voz suave y lento. Así debía de ser, el hombre a su lado no podía notar cualquier signo de hostilidad o eso podría significar la muerte—¿Va a responder a mis preguntas?

—Estuve esperando este día desde que respondiste mi carta...—suspiró el otro, su voz era grave y dulcemente seductora, de alguien a quien cualquiera podría atribuir unos treinta onomásticos, pero siendo lo que era, no podrías estar seguro—Esperando el día en que pudieses decirme tu nombre.

El joven tenía muchas ganas de mirar al hombre a su lado, ver por fin el rostro de la persona con la que estuvo compartiendo cartas por alrededor de un año. Pero no podía y por ello no lo hizo; el joven tenía claro que su juicio debía ser imparcial, que existía la posibilidad de que cualquier palabra plasmada en las cartas de aquel hombre fueran una mentira.

Eso es lo que hacen Nino. Mienten.

—Te decepcionaría saber mi nombre.

—No creo que exista algo que me decepcione de tu persona. Si tan sólo te vieras como yo te veo a ti...

El joven se mordió los labios; imágenes salvajes inundaron su mente, antiguos asesinatos que él tuvo que limpiar, pobres feligreses con la carne desgarrada, sangre seca y sangre ausente...

Definitivamente no quería ver como la persona a su lado.

—Olvidé el nombre que me dio mi madre... —se atrevió a decir, esperando que aquella charla banal terminara. Había citado al hombre por respuestas, no se quería ir sin ellas.

—¿Cómo te llaman, entonces?

—Nino.

Aquel nombre se lo dieron en el convento de San Marcos, creyeron que se quedaría pequeño y fdlaco durante toda su vida, luciendo como un niño por toda su adultez.

—No pareces un nino para mí. —Nino no pudo evitarlo, giró la cabeza y vio en el pálido rostro una sonrisa. Sin colmillos como otras que presenció durante sus cacerías; aquella era sincera y sin una pisca de malicia.

Aquel rostro no tenía nada de malicioso. Era hermoso, anguloso y joven. Las cejas parecían ligeras pinceladas de Dante, y sus ojos, rasgados y pequeños oscuros se parecían a los suyos. El color del iris era imposible de ver en aquella oscuridad, Nino deseó en seguida poder descifrar aquella mirada. El color de aquellos luceros, ¿serían zafiros o esmeraldas?

—¿No preguntarás mi nombre? —susurró el hombre, la sonrisa había desaparecido y Nino apartó la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Me decepcionará?

Escuchó una leve risa.

—Espero que no—contestó—. Mi madre me llamó Sehun, un nombre de la tierra en la que ella nació. Pero fui bautizado como Fabio. Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que es Fabio, no Flavio, incluso si mi cabello es rubio...

Nino sonrió levemente, pero una palabra le hizo borrarla.

—¿Bautizado? —cuestionó Nino de inmediato y sin pensar. —Tu no...

—¿Debería de estar bautizado? —interrumpió Fabio cuyo cabello rubio ligeramente largo y lacio se movía ligeramente con la fría brisa de la madrugada en Florencia. —Pues mi padre se aseguró de que lo estuviera.

Nino entonces supo que se encontraba junto a un transformado y se sintió un poco menos amenazado, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar, para Nino los transformados eran más fáciles de lidiar que los nobles, ellos eran los que debía evitar, aquellos seres de más de mil años podrían succionar su sangre y destrozar su cuerpo en pocos minutos.

—¿Cuántos años...? —comenzó Nino realmente curioso. Poco a poco, tenía que lanzar sus preguntas, poco a poco...

—Estoy congelado en las veinticinco primaveras desde hace cincuenta años...

🌸🌸🌸

—Te está usando.

—Él no es...

—Es un cazador.

Sehun apretó los labios, giraba su copa de sangre lentamente, sin querer beberla, pero teniendo que hacerlo. No quería saltar sobre la deliciosa sangre de Nino tan pronto. Quería hacerlo. ¡Oh, sólo Dios sabe cuánto deseaba beber de su fino y dulce cuello! ...Pero no lo haría. No aún.

—Él confía en mí. —Añadió buscando justificar sus recurrentes salidas en la madrugada para encontrarse con él—No me haría daño a menos que yo lo ataque primero...

El noble vampiro frente a él azotó la mesa. La jarra con sangre oscura se tambaleó y las copas tintinearon levemente.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar? —le preguntó con real enfado, no podía ser posible que su principal protegido estuviera jugueteando en las madrugadas con un cazador. —Él nunca te amará. Cree que somos... que eres un monstruo.

Sehun se mordió los labios, herido.

—No estoy jugando...

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le retó con una voz aterradoramente baja y llena de cizaña— ¿Acaso has pensado en convertirlo? Aún no puedes hacerlo, eres muy joven para lograrlo.

Sehun agachó la mirada sumiso, su sangre respondiendo a su amo, al noble que lo convirtió.

—Mellea...

—No te atrevas a meterte en esto, Charles. —Amenazo el noble al otro convertido y protegido que hasta entonces parecía con intenciones de meterse a la discusión. El hombre alto y de buenos modales tenía el noble corazón de un italiano, pero podría ser igual de frio y calculador que un inglés y por ello era la mano derecha del noble. Su nombre fue dado por su madre, una noble inglesa que abandonó todo por casarse con un extranjero y así se dirigían todos a él. Sin embargo, tenía un segundo nombre otorgado por su padre y que era algo así como ChanYeol. Pero no lo usaba, al menos no en presencia de Fabio.

—Fabio puede cuidarse solo. —Agregó Charles calmado, le dio un trago a su copa y sus gruesos labios quedaron teñidos de un delicioso color rojizo—Además, ya investigué a este humano.

Mellea bufó indignado. Y Fabio se preguntó cómo podría Charles utilizar aquel cariñoso mote italiano para llamar al noble de aquel modo, si el hombre no era para nada dulce como la miel. La abuela de aquel viejo vampiro lo llamó de dos formas: BaekHyun y Bastien. Uno en honor a su padre y otro a su abuelo, cuyo legado seguía en pie, gracias a él.

—Su sangre es coreana.

—¡Merde! —juró Bastien en su idioma materno—¿Lo sabías?

El rubio asintió, se lo imaginó cuando Nino le contó su historia. El joven cazador a diferencia de los tres vampiros sentados en la mesa era puramente coreano. Nacido en aquella deshabitada y atrasada región.

Sehun espero a que BaekHyun le dijera algo, lo regañara o lo mandara a la cama sin beber sangre, en su lugar, un silencio se instaló en el comedor. La gran casa estaba tan silenciosa que el rubio no pudo soportarlo más, tomó de un trago la sangre que a cada segundo se había más vieja e insípida y luego se levantó para irse a su habitación, no sin antes agradecer al noble por la comida.

—Creí que nunca se iría... —comentó Charles con un acento italiano raro, típico de un joven cuya lengua madre era el inglés. —¿No piensas decirle del Clan Schneider?

—¿Para que le diga la información a su nuevo compinche? Est-ce que vous plaisantez. (Estás bromeando)

—Si tan sólo lo trataras con honestidad y pudieras confiar en él...

—¡Está enamorado! —gritó encolerizado Bastien—No piensa con claridad, querrá correr tras aquel humano a la primera alarma, para protegerlo. Además, ¿no querías que le diera libertad? Allí tienes la consecuencia. Además, ¿dónde se conocieron? Me es intrigante...

—I don't know...

Bastien hizo un ademan con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sobre los Allemands, tú y yo nos haremos cargo de esos rubios pretenciosos. Tan osados quieren parecer; mis buenos modales me dicen que los trate con diplomacia, pero la sangre Byun que corre por mis venas me dice que los destroce a todos.

El noble vampiro entonces sonrió, una sonrisa blanca y de colmillos afilados que destrozarían el cuello de cualquier doncella al primer mordisco. Aquella terrorífica imagen, llena de poder y vigorosidad, encendió algo en Charles, que cegado por su amor dijo:

—My sweet Mellea. —Una sonrisa llena de júbilo se dibujó en el fino rostro de Charles, el brillo de la admiración y el deseo inundando aquellos oscuros ojos—Déjame beber de tu sangre, hazme compañero tuyo de una vez, déjame ir a destrozarlos en tu nombre.

Bastien mantuvo su mirada fija en Charles todo el tiempo hasta que terminó de hablar, entonces la desvió. El inglés borró su sonrisa, y con ansiedad observó el fino y guapo rostro de su amo, esperaba una expresión, algo, pero se encontró con aquella soberbia que lo caracterizaba, cargada de esa odiosa indiferencia hacia sus palabras... hacia sus sentimientos.

No era la primera vez que las pronunciaba y, aun así, seguía teniendo los mismos resultados.

—Estoy encantado de que Fabio haya por fin encontrado a alguien a quien amar, lo apoyaré y no podrás detenerlo—le dijo en un italiano rápido y mal pronunciado pero que el noble pudo entender a la perfección. Entones Charles se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras; estaba molesto, deseando como muchas otras veces, haber muerto en aquella horrorosa batalla. Era mejor la muerte que la indiferencia de su amo. A su horrible indiferencia que llevaba soportando por más de cien años... y a la que estaría condenado por el resto de su existencia...

Cuando Bastien se encontró solo en el poco iluminado comedor cerró los ojos.

La amenaza estaba cerca y él tendría que proteger a su Clan.

La última familia que le queda.

🌸🌸🌸

Era la quinta noche que se encontraban, ambas altas figuras sentadas una enfrente de la otra, compartiendo tiempo, miradas y secretos. Las paredes y grandes vitrales de aquel lugar siendo testigos de aquel furtivo encuentro.

El banco dejó de ser su lugar de encuentro porque conforme los días fueron pasando, el clima se hacía más frio y el delgado cuerpo de Nino no podía evitar estremecerse ante las frías brisas que venían desde el río Arno y azotaban Florencia. Ahora se encontraban en la Basílica de San Lorenzo, específicamente en la Biblioteca Mediceo Laurenziana, el lugar favorito de Nino.

Normalmente el acceso estaba restringido para cualquier persona externa a la comunidad elite a la que pertenecía Nino y varios otros altos rangos eclesiásticos. Pero Fabio insistió mucho para que fueran allí y aunque Nino se negó, averiguó la forma de poder entrar sin que nadie se enterara.

Fue sencillo, ambos eran lo suficientemente agiles y rápidos para burlar a los pocos vigilantes del lugar. La biblioteca era vasta en colección y majestuosa en tamaño. Los detalles de la edificación no se podían admirar del todo a menos que la luz de sol iluminara cada rincón, sin embargo, Fabio pudo darse cuenta de porqué le gustaba mucho ese lugar a Nino, y sintió de inmediato aquella sensación cálida en su ser al compartir tiempo con el cazador.

Nino por otro lado no sabía lo que hacía, no quería plantearse si sus acciones estaban bien o mal; tras noches enteras de reflexión y de rezos desesperados, llegó a la conclusión de que al estar todo él entregado a Dios, sólo su dios podría juzgarlo y por ello simplemente seguiría a su corazón. De esa manera, su Dios reconocería, en cada uno de sus actos, en cada una de las sonrisas y secretos que compartía con al rubio frente a él, a su sincero corazón;

Sólo Dios podría detener su vida y alejarlo de Fabio.

—¿Dónde naciste? —preguntó Nino mirando cualquier vitral para así evitar quedarse prendado en la intensa mirada de su acompañante.

—En la bella Florencia, —contestó Fabio extendiendo sus brazos con elocuencia—rodeado de sus suntuosas y elegantes edificaciones, soñando con el día en que el amor llegase a mi como las aguas del río Arno llegan a nuestra bella ciudad. Sin embargo, tal y como sólo las contemplo desde el Ponte Vecchio, parece que sólo puedo contemplarte a ti desde lejos, ¿por qué no me miras, acaso es que te causo repulsión?

La agradable voz de Fabio se volvió triste al final de la oración lo que causó en Nino una extraña sensación en el pecho y se apresuró a negar, teniendo para eso que mirar los oscuros ojos del rubio.

—No me desagradas. ¡Para nada! —dijo exaltado.

La expresión de Fabio se suavizó y entonces susurró.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano, entonces?

Nino asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El vampiro tomó su mano derecha, el guante que traía puesto evitó que llegara a sentir gran cosa, sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Y Fabio, cuyo oído era capar de escuchar hasta la más mínima hormiga caminar, se sintió alagado por ello.

Quitó el guante con lentitud, la poca luz de la luna entrando por los vitrales iluminando levemente la majestuosa biblioteca, Nino se sentía flotar. Tenía la guardia baja, confiaba en que Fabio no le haría daño, por ello no se exaltó cuando el vampiro acercó sus labios y besó el dorso de su tibia mano. Aquel toque de los labios de Fabio sobre su mano fue como el de la nieve al caer sobre piel descubierta.

Y tal como si fuera nieve, causó un escalofrió en el cuerpo del cazador.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Un calor abrazador envolver su cuerpo. ¡Una llama nunca encendida ahora quería quemarle el cuerpo entero!

—Fabio... —susurró Nino—¿Qué me pasa?

El vampiro aspiro profundamente el delicioso aroma que envolvía a Nino, y aquella llama que creyó que nunca se encendería en su interior, enardeció dentro de él. Sus colmillos no salieron de su boca, lo hizo una rojiza lengua que, tras lamer el dorso de la mano de Nino, soltó un sonido de placer.

—Siento mi sangre arder...—continuó Nino apretando las piernas— ¿Eres tú quien causa esto en mí?

Fabio se levantó precipitadamente, Nino pensó que se iría y abrió la boca para pedirle que se quedara, que no soltara su mano...

¡Ay, mi Dios! No me alejes de él por favor.

Pero no hubo necesidad, el vampiro nunca soltó su mano, en cambio la usó para hacerlo levantarse de la silla. Quedaron tan sólo un paso de distancia. Sus miradas unidas, ambas ardiendo en deseo, pero una teniendo miedo de lo que sentía.

—Nino...—susurró Fabio aspirando el dulce y seductor aroma que Nino desprendía, aspiro en el cuello contrario, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo de placer ante la expectativa de...

Y se alejó. Fabio empujó a Nino y se recargo en la mesa dejando de respirar. Sus colmillos dolían, querían salir a la superficie, pero no quería asustar a Nino. No quería mostrarle su verdadera forma. No quería que pensara que él era un monstruo.

Nino por otro lado sentía que se quemaba en los brazos del vampiro y cuando sintió la fría nariz del otro en su cuello sus piernas temblaron, era... ¡inaudito! Quería sentirlo. Una mordida suya... 

Debo de estar loco...

—¡Que Dios me perdone!

Fabio levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Nino se quitándose el enorme y negro abrigo, debajo tenía una blanca camisa con tirantes cruzándole la espalda y en dos cartucheras las vio: dos culatas de armas plateadas brillaron a la luz de la luna.

El vampiro no se movió de su lugar. Tan asustado estaba de su repentina ansia de morderlo que pensó:

Si debo morir por intentar morder a Nino, lo haré. Aceptaré sin dudar el castigo que mi niño me dé.

Sin embargo, Nino no empuñó las armas en su contra, se escuchó un clic y el joven moreno se quitó los tirantes, dejó las armas en la mesa junto a su abrigo y Fabio, con un leve dolor en el pecho, observó a su amado sacar todas sus armas para luego depositarlas en las mesa. Viendo aquello una repentina decepción.

Nino estuvo todo el tiempo armado: estacas, dagas, armas de fuego... Las palabras de Bastien resonaron en su memoria:

Cree que somos... que eres un monstruo.

—Nino... tu...

El cazador levantó la mirada, por fin estaba libre, el peso de aquellas armas era inmenso en su ser, nunca quiso hacerle daño a Fabio con aquellos instrumentos, pero su razón le decía que debía de estar preparado para hacerlo, aun así...

¡Que Dios lo perdone!

Él seguiría a su corazón, y su latiente corazón le decía que quería cerca a Fabio, a Sehun...

—¿No confiaste nunca en mi? —preguntó Fabio con la mirada triste, mirando las armas que le pondrían fin a su existencia si era voluntad de Nino hacerlo.

—Confío en ti Fabio, ¿no me crees? Mírame, por favor...

El vampiro lo hizo, el delgado cuerpo del cazador respiraba pesadamente, como su hubiera corrido kilómetros, además su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, rápido y rítmico.

—Te entregaría mi alma si no pudiese demostrarte de otra forma que te amo.

—¿Me amas?

Nino asintió.

—¿Qué más podría ser este fuego que se enciende en mi por tu causa, que amor? Lo escuchas en mi latido, ¿verdad? Como enloquece por tu toque...

Nino entonces se desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa, Fabio apartó la vista, el aroma era...

—Nino...

—No me digas Nino, —rogó el cazador acercándose al vampiro y tomando sus manos—dame un nombre, uno que sólo tu uses... Bautízame con uno de tus besos... aquí, justo aquí...

El cazador llevó la fría mano del vampiro a su cuello y Fabio sintió el latir del corazón contrario. La piel caliente, el aroma delicioso e hipnotizante tan cerca...

—Déjame verlos, sí. Sácalos. No te temo. ¡Al contrario! Quiero verte, al verdadero tu. A Sehun...

El muerto corazón de Fabio, como si fuera un reloj descompuesto por décadas, volvió a funcionar. Un tic tac que sonaba demasiado fuerte pero que luego tuvo el mismo ritmo que el corazón de Nino...

Sus colmillos salieron, no pudo evitarlo. Unas blancas perlas afiladas que cortaron su labio inferior, un poco sangre oscura resbaló por su barbilla. Sehun miró con atención la expresión del cazador, que no se alejó, no se asustó, en cambio dentro de sí, deseo que pronto pudiera sentir esos colmillos tomando su sangre.

—¿Qué te parece, Vicenzo? —susurró Sehun acercando el rostro al cuello del cazador, aspirando, deleitándose con aquel embriagante aroma—Porque has conquistado mi corazón...

Nino sonrió abrazando fuertemente a Sehun. Rodeando aquel cuerpo más grande que el suyo.

—Piensa en otro... —susurró Nino suavemente sintiendo un húmedo beso en su cuello, luego otro cerca de su oído y en su barbilla.

Los fuertes brazos de Sehun rodeaban su cintura y mantenían sus cuerpos juntos. El calor era demasiado para Nino, quería, quería...

—Tengo calor... —susurró el cazador—¿Tu no lo tienes? Tócame. Deja que mi cuerpo caliente al tuyo.

Sehun separo un poco sus cuerpos, retrajo sus colmillos mirando el sonrojado rostro de su amado. Acaricio la cintura contraria, la tela de aquella camisa no evitaba que sintiera el calor de Nino, pero aun así se encontró deseando tocar su piel. Por ello llevó sus manos al frente y comenzó a desabotonar la blanca prenda.

La retiró lento y suave, Nino espero pacientemente mirando en todo momento aquel bello rostro y aquellos brillantes ojos que lo miraban con sincero anhelo. Sehun acaricio los hombros desnudos y se asombró sintiendo la piel erizarse ante su toque. La piel de Nino, tan suave en algunas partes, con cicatrices en otras. A ellas las acarició más, aprendiendo su localización, deseando besarlas, colocar su sangre sobre ellas y hacerlas desaparecer.

Hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de dolor en su amado.

—¿No te desagradan? —preguntó Nino un tanto temeroso.

Aquellas cicatrices fueron causadas tanto por humanos como vampiros y definían lo que habia tenido que pasar. Esas eran las partes de él que más deseaba que Sehun amara.

Las que lo hicieron el hombre que era.

—Amaré hasta el último rincón y curva tuyo.

La luna en ilumino en ese momento el rostro sonriente de Nino y entonces se le ocurrió:

—Eres mi luz... ¡Luciano!

Nino rio levemente.

—Dame un nombre de la tierra en que nací. ¡Uno como el tuyo! Uno tan bello como Sehun...

El vampiro desvió la mirada, buscando en su mente algún nombre coreano que se le viniera a la mente y que encajara a la perfección con su amado.

—Mírame Sehun...—el vampiro obedeció. —Desnúdame por completo, quiero que me veas como ninguno antes lo ha hecho, quiero que me toques como no dejaría a otro hacerlo. Sólo ámame y nunca dejes de hacerlo...

Sehun derramó una lágrima de sangre, roja y brillante que se abrió paso como un río por la blanca mejilla y se perdió al caer por la afilada barbilla.

—¡Ti amo! —gritó Nino acariciando el rostro contrario.

Sehun no pudo hablar, así que prefirió obedecer las palabras de Nino. Con agilidad desabotonó los pantalones de otro y cuando estos cayeron al suelo su vista se encontró con un calzoncillos blancos, los bajó lentamente.

Y cuando bajaron por completo, Nino se agachó y desató sus zapatos, tomó su ropas y las dejó sobre sus armas. Totalmente desnudo camino en calcetines hacia otra mesa, una donde el vitral dejara entrar más luz.

Sehun lo siguió como una polilla sigue la luz y cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron suficientemente cerca, Nino tomó las manos del vampiro y las colocó en su espalda baja, luego, las guío hacia abajo. Las grandes y frías manos de Sehun rodearon las suaves y carnosas posaderas del otro y las acaricio. Nino escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el vampiro aún estaba vestido completamente.

—Sehun. —Gimió Nino cuando las tibias manos del vampiro acariciaron el hueso de su cadera. —Déjame verte, déjame tocarte...

Sehun no quiso dejar de tocar el cuerpo ajeno, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Y con algo de desespero, se dejó desnudar por las temblorosas manos de Nino.

La camisa desapareció en segundos, entonces desabotonando el ceñido pantalón de gala de Sehun, se encontró con unos calzoncillos rojos...

—Mi color favorito es el rojo—susurró Nino acariciando la cadera de Sehun—Es el color de la sangre que corre por mis venas... Dime, ¿deseas beber de ella?

Sehun asintió acariciando el rostro de Nino.

—Pero no lo haré a menos que me dejes hacerlo...

Nino asintió, adrenalina ante la tan deseada mordida viajando por su sangre, modificando un poco el aroma que desprendía, haciéndolo un poco más maderoso, fuerte. Sehun quiso tomar en sus brazos una vez más el delgado cuerpo contrario y hundir sus colmillos en la fina piel de aquel sublime cuello. Nino bajó la roja prenda en seguida, sus mejillas se encendieron como dos brillantes cerezas rojas.

Sehun en cambio, se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos en dos movimientos y con una patada, alejó sus ropas.

La mirada del cazador brillo con fuerza al ver a Sehun desnudo. La piel, el cuerpo del vampiro... cada plegue, curva... parecía tallada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Era bello y Nino no pudo resistirse a besar aquel botón rosado que sobresalía en el pecho del vampiro.

—¿Eres mío como yo soy tuyo? ¿Realmente merezco poder tocarte? ¿Dios no me castigará por robarte de sus protectores brazos?

Nino asintió mirando anhelante a Sehun, acaricio el rostro contrario como si se le permitiera tocar una obra de arte: despacio y temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

—Me tendrá que perdonar a mí, porque lo deseo; deseo con todo mi corazón que seamos uno, que me tomes en tus brazos y unas tus labios con los míos...

El vampiro le cumplió la petición. Un primer beso torpe, pero lleno de caricias por parte de ambos. Querían que sus manos recordaran la forma del otro por siempre, como si mañana mismo tuvieran que esculpirlo en mármol.

Nino evitó aquella parte privada del vampiro tanto como pudo, pero al sentir la lengua de Sehun dentro de su boca sus manos fueron a parar allí. Acariciaron la larga longitud y el vampiro soltó un sonido de placer que calentó por completo el ambiente.

El vampiro llevo sus manos al trasero del otro y lo levantó. Nino pausó el beso respirando con dificultad, Sehun entonces lo subió en la mesa más cercana; la fría madera erizó la piel de Nino, quien no queriendo perder el calor, tomó el rostro contrario y continuo el beso.

Las caricias por parte de Sehun no se detuvieron, sobó su espalda, sus muslos y pellizcó los pezones de Nino.

El humano aqueo la espalda y movió las manos de nuevo al miembro del vampiro, acariciando esta vez con mayor velocidad. De haber necesitado respirar, Sehun estuviera rogando por aire, pero como no lo necesitaba simplemente aspiraba el aroma de Nino, cada vez más dulce, más exquisito...

El vampiro llevo sus caricias al miembro de Nino, que con una sacudida, de inmediato se puso erecto. El cazador sintió una sensación abrazadora, llena de placer que se expandió por cada rincón de su cuerpo, causando que los dedos de sus pies se contrajeran y su espalda se arqueara pidiendo por más. Quería más caricias así, su cuerpo le pedía una unión.

—¡Une tu cuerpo al mío, Sehun! —gimió Nino rasguñando la espalda contraria, su respiración era un desastre y aun así quería más.

Sehun tomó en brazos a Nino y se subió a la mesa. Habia pergaminos, hojas, tinteros y plumas; empujó todo y dejó a su amado recostado en la madera, él se incorporó para verlo mejor, grabando en su memoria el rostro de Nino sonriendo. El cazador mirando fijamente al vampiro, sintió con un arrebato repentido de adrenalina que, una pluma quedo al alcance de su mano.

La tomó y con ella recorrió el torso de Sehun. La caricia fue placentera, sobre todo en sus pezones, que enviaron una señal de placer en todo su cuerpo.

—Eres tan bello... ¿de verdad me amas?

Nino dejó caer la pluma, abrió sus piernas y rodeo la cintura de Sehun.

—Te amo, ¿tu me amas? Únete a mí, reclama mi cuerpo a Dios. Es tuyo ahora. Tómalo. Tómame.

—사랑해.

Sehun tomó de las caderas a Nino y las levantó, el cazador en cambio se aferró a los bordes de la mesa, esperando ansioso el momento. Pasó lento, el miembro se abrió paso dentro de Nino estirando los músculos. El joven dejó caer lágrimas, aguantando el dolor.

El vampiro entonces se inclino a besar las calientes mejillas del otro. El aroma de nuevo habia cambiado, era más fresco, pero igual de delicioso y atrayente.

—¿Puedo probarte? ¿De verdad puedo reclamarte como mío?

El cazador rodeo los hombros del otro con sus brazos y tomó la cabeza de Sehun colocándola en su cuello.

—Muérdeme, lo deseo. Bebé de mí. Confió en ti. Hazlo... —Lloró Nino sintiendo cada vez más dentro de sí a Sehun.

Sehun sacó sus colmillos y lamio la fina piel, Nino arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en la ancha espalda del vampiro.

Y sucedió, la tan ansiada mordida. Sehun enterró sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que empujaba su miembro dentro de Nino.

El cazador abrió la boca en una gran O. De su garganta salió un quejido y luego un gemido. Si. Así debía de sentirse el cielo. Sehun volvió a empujar, y de nuevo. El ritmo era rápido y Nino se aferró al vampiro, sentía que caería en algún momento. La sensación era embriagante, los colmillos en su cuello, la lengua de Sehun tomando su sangre.

—¡Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore! —(te amo con todo mi corazón) gimió Nino sintiendo su interior lleno de Sehun. El placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El vampiro se sentía igual, las paredes musculares de Nino apretando su miembro, la deliciosa y caliente sangre del humano recorrer su cuerpo llenándolo de vitalidad. Tan placentero, estaba seguro de que, si existiera un cielo, sería este.

En ese preciso tiempo, sintiendo por primera vez en su existencia, felicidad y todo gracias a la bondad de su amado. A su sincero corazón.

—¡Sehun! —gimió Jongin sintiéndose a punto de caer de la montaña más alta. El placer era demasiado, su cuerpo se contrajo y de su miembro salió un fluido blanquecino manchando el pecho de ambos hombres.

—¡Jongin! —gritó Sehun sacando sus colmillos y dejando a su cuerpo explotar en placer. Liberarse dentro de su amado. De su boca escurría sangre que goteaba por su barbilla cayendo en el recién bautizado Jongin que con los ojos llorosos se sentía bendecido de compartir su cuerpo y sangre con Sehun.

—Jongin...—respiró dificultosamente el cazador, su cuerpo temblaba y se agradecía de estar siendo abrazador por Sehun—Me encanta...

Sehun sonrió apretando a Jongin en sus brazos, escuchaba los latidos de ambos corazones ir poco a poco tranquilizarse. La luna seguía iluminándolos.

Bendiciendo su amor y deseándoles felicidad con su luz.

Que su amor fuera tan fuerte para soportar lo que se avecinara.


End file.
